Real Life Is the Nightmare
"Real Life Is the Nightmare" is the fourth episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired on January 30, 2015. The episode is written by Justin Britt-Gibson and directed by Magnus Martens. Plot Siobhan is torn between exposing Lucas and keeping his secret. Brock seethes upon learning that his ex, Emily, is working as a caregiver for Proctor’s mom. Rebecca impresses Burton but inflames Chayton. Job and Sugar mop up critical surveillance. Carrie takes off on a thrill ride after walking out on her job. Gordon changes his mind about Proctor’s plea bargain. Chayton readies his army for an assault. Synopsis After finding out Hood's true identity, a furious Siobhan throws him out of her trailer. Believing his cover to be blown, Lucas prepares to say goodbye to Banshee. He visits Deva, who is following her parents' footsteps into a life of crime, and Carrie, who has quit her job as her reckless spiral continues. Gordon, trying to reassert control of his own life, decides to withdraw his plea deal to Proctor. Brock confronts his ex-wife, Emily, about taking care of Proctor's dying mother and entering into the gangster's orbit. Burton and Rebecca escalate matters with the Redbones. They stake out the men picking up Tommy Littlestone's body from the county morgue. Following the van, they force it off the road and torch the men inside. On his way out of town, Lucas is haunted by the thought of Proctor getting off scot-free. He storms the Savoy Club and goes after Proctor with guns blazing. Another vicious fight ensues and Lucas gains the upper hand, all set to kill Proctor – until Brock intervenes at the last second. Brock arrests Kai for assaulting an officer, hauling him off to jail while his mother takes a turn for the worse. After booking Proctor at the Cadi, Lucas confronts Siobhan. She won't reveal his identity for the sake of the department, but demands that he resign as sheriff and leave town. Lucas accepts her terms, but they quickly find themselves under attack. A war-painted Chayton and his Redbones have laid siege to the Cadi. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe (credit only) Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Chaske Spencer as Deputy Billy Raven * Meaghan Rath as Officer Aimee King * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Tom Pelphrey as Kurt Bunker * Josh Burrow as Scuyver Co-starring' * Robert Treveiler as Jackson Sperling * Carlos Guerrero as Karl 'Yaz' Yazzie * Sheena Zadeh as Daria * Chelsea Cardwell as Beaty * Deja Dee as Alma * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Alex Livinalli as Nas * Matt Medrano as Tate * Jim Coleman as a Sterling Guard * Tony Schnur as a Club Worker * Josh Carter as Smitty * Robert Herrick as Donny * Mike Mulgrew as Skah * Sam Situmorang as Hakan Evans Uncredited * Gabriel Suttle as Max Hopewell * Joel Gerolimatos as Young Man * Crystal Hooks as Young Woman Cast Notes Video References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes